villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Game!Isaac Westcott
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867909 Yep, he is back in another version, this time in the game version of Compile Heart studios, where is he is one of the main antagonists. By a far point, Westcott still one of the most evil villains we have in this wiki and one of the most vicious ones approved by TvTropes so it's not a surprise he will be considered a PE (CM) in every version. Pity Thanos from MCU couldn't do the same... Let's go. The Setting The game he appears is Date A Live: Ars Install, which is a game produced by Compile Heart and Sting Entertainment and was released on June 26, 2014. One day in Autumn, when scorching sunlight finally softened, Itsuka Shido entered in a virtual reality world, which is a world of super simulated reality developed by Fraxinus... that means every NPC inside of this world have a identity, persona, personality, feelings and even a history of life. The non-daily life in the virtual reality world reproduces the daily life of Shido faithfully of the real world. He then met in such a world, an unrecognized girl, a girl that was an artificial spirit known as Irregular. By abnormalities that occur simultaneously, Shido got trapped in the virtual reality world. As for Tohka who came over to save Shido, she got trapped in the virtual reality world too, in the same way. And to escape from the virtual reality world, the action that should be taken by Shido in order to regain the stolen everyday life is only one, make the mastermind, Marina Arusu, the daughter of Westcott, fall in love with him... or kill her. Who is he? Westcott is the infamous DEM Director, a sadistic magician who dreamed about ruling over a dead mankind. 30 years ago, Westcott orchestrated the outbreak of the devastating First Spacequake 30 years ago, killing 150 million people and changing the history of the world and summoning the First Spirit, Mio Takamiya in the real world. He then kidnaps Mio and keeps her inside of his underground laboratory where he and his scientists studied her physiology and power. After Mio Takamiya escaped from his hands, he used the Realizers he invented and used children who had lost their parents on the spacequake and manipulated them into becoming child-soldiers while using them in brutal human experiments while they were alive and conscious. As millions perished in the wars he orchestrated, the vast majority of world's citizens rallied behind Isaac Westcott, giving him enough support to amend the world's military in the name of security and transfer most of the World's Alliances executive authority to his own office. When his friend, Elliot Baldwin Woodman founded Ratatoskr, he immediately waged a war against them, a war that lasted for 3 decades and resulted in the death of thousand soldiers and civilians. Notice... this events happened in the original story but there were a few things here and there that changed. But anyway, Westcott is a warmonger who is at war against Ratatoskr. And the game where he appears takes place during this period. What he has done? When his spies told Westcott that Ratatoskr created an AI in their own ship, Westcott quickly had the idea of copying their idea and created a dark version of their AI called Marina Arusu. Marina Arusu was a sentient-virus (with self-consciousness) made by Westcott to watch over Ratatoskr and hack the program of the Fraxinus. Under his care, Westcott treated her like his daughter; acting like a caring father to her, includong teaching her how to read and have emotions. After a long time "rising" to gain her love, Westcott sends her to Fraxinus' Network in order to defeat his enemies that are on their way. To make her job more efficient he tells her he will make her his real daughter forever. A false promise, of course. After manipulating her, Westcott ordered Marina to watch over Shido Itsuka in his Virtual World to know who he loved the most so he could give him a direct strike by killing the person he love the most with the solo purpose of breaking his sanity before destroying the Simulator alongside billions of NPCs. However, Marina discovers another love after she met her sister, Maria Arusu. Noticing Marina might turn against him, Westcott forces a program inside of her head to attack Fraxinus' system and hack their control system, making Fraxinus explode from inside and killing half of their staff members, as well as almost killing all crew members. While assuming control of Fraxinus, Westcott took advantage the ship filled with magic power and brought Fraxinus back to Tenguu City's territory to make the ship fall over the town to kill all its 3 million civilians. However, there is more. The explosion would destroy half of Japan, a explosion so big that would take the lives of 30 millions more. He then orders Marina to stick with his plan and destroy the Simulator Reality of Fraxinus to kill Shido Itsuka while he is connected to it as destroying this world will explode Shido's brain while he was trying to create a bound between him and Marina so she could stop this madness. But in the end, Westcott won and managed to destroy the Simulator Reality, killing billions and billions of innocent NPCs, including his own daughter, Marina who was killed on the process. And....... Nope. He wins. You were expecting the heroes would won? No. He won this time but failed to destroy Japan in the real world. But... he won. Heinous standard Now, since it's an original universe made by Compile Heart studios, which is a studios that make non-violent games but romance and action games, the heinous level of this universe of Date A Live is VERY LOW. We had Rinne Sonogami killing the main protagonist and attempting to rewrite the world with Eden in the first game but her methods were simply creating another dimension where Shido could live happily. Not even a bug would be hurt by her soft methods. Westcott, on the other hand, was always, gave us not only a simple murder, but the murder of his own daughter, killing dozens of people inside of the ship he was controlling, attempting to destroy a whole country and its people, and destroying an entire universe with billions of defenseless NPCs. This game increases the heinous level of Compile Heart's universe to an absurd level. Veridict? While he had a little of screen-time in the second game, his actions in the game while controlling Marina Arusu are no reason to disqualify him. So, for this version of Westcott. Easy yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals